onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jamie-0408
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Tree Hill Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Peyton Sawyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:07, 14 June 2009 guess wat I have a new one-of-my-many-favourite pages....2x01-love it.. n u sent me into panic wen I thought u'd replaced the photo of n n h whilst proposing lol...bt it was ok...i understand the logic of the uva change lol. Touch it again, i may have 2 kill u lol! oj! yer jus thort i'd let u kno haha done it i think ... hav a look cba 2 go 4 drive 2day...2morow? here it is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LbQmGPerQc 3:05 - thts the scene HILARIOUS -although u probs won't laugh lol OMG AN EPISODE TITLE LOL!!!! What did u fink of that clip? Did u get uni sorted? I don't understand...if u got the grades???? --- btw hav I spelt capsule right? I kno u'll probs laugh at tht At least ur ok with it then....BLAME THE BTEC NOT THE COURSE.,...BLAME THE BTEC HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Erm...dont understand lol Have sum bad news....we've been spelling Tagarro wrong :( not impressed...there was sumthin else 2 bt I 4got Love my 2x17 page....wud u do the flashback thingy tho...they're all with Nathan and all are at the end of paragraphs..kept it easy 4 u JAMIE :|:|:| WHAT HAS HAPPENED? There are adverts on all my synopsisesisises lol...I'm not impressed Latest edit Just done tht other one, but I dunno if u want it in green as most of it will be then as it isn't like other episodes cos most of it's a dream. I also left a load of things that happen under episode references as I dont kno if u want to use them at all for it lol. I also hate the end of that episode so I'm off to be sad and depressed for her :(:(:( thts why i dont like season 2 :| haha Thank you...i have gotten over that depressing episode lol....dunno if im fussed on the green but it sort of has to be like that...stupid producer ppl lol CONGRATULATIONS U COMPLETED ANOTHER EPISODE!!!! YEY!!!! AND U DIDNT EVEN BRAG ABOUT IT...IM IMPRESSED Favour again pls....my dvd is skippin a scene on 2x22....iv left the scene in italics and it is near the end when they are doing the voiceovers...wud u see if it needs anymore description than what is there...also flashbacks...i dont kno what the hell we're gonna do with tht episode as it was all different times, we need about a gazillion colours lol...hav a look see what u think...thank u lots CONGRATULATIONS (2 ME) I COMPLETED ANOTHER SERIES!!!! YEY!!!! AND I AM SO GONNA BRAG ABOUT IT....IM IMPRESSED awww...i really like 3x01...wat a lovely page i'v dun lol Try uploading a photo...i cant do it...a new box comes up....i need 2 tho cos my pictures are ready for upload grr...u get the internet bk? So iv jus went thru the episodes Iv dun of season 3 n put the green writin in...iv dun it right...n i put wen peyton is talkin to the angel of death in green too. Hopefully got all the flashbacks...but dont kno what u want 2 do wit midnight madness episode so left it blank Added additional cast to tht box on each episode page on 3x14...i dont kno how to link them lol...it really confused me...so i left it 2 u...sory Hi...how do we get our wikia page to pop up like on the adverts on the side and bottom?